


Fragile Tension

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Blackhat (2015), Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Keane - Fandom, Linkin Park, Pretty Little Liars, mission imposible
Genre: Allies, Cheating, Death Threat, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guns, Hackers, Hidden Things, Other, Voice Messages, blackhat - Freeform, foes - Freeform, friends - Freeform, secrets and lies, triangle love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Pam and Sara were invited by Jennifer to come over her house on the weekend, also Gareth comes with the two girls but will the two Special Intelligence Agents hide their duties in order to pretend to be like the rest of them? As it seems hard for both of them, Stella found out a gun and an ID in her room and so her mother (days laters) will more secrets come out?Are there more hidden secrets and lies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belong to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave, chapter 8

_"I remember days ago I came here, I was having fun with Sara in Berlin, then Gareth and both of us met in the airport, I don't get why Jen ever invited me, I mean she's nice but is this some kind of trap against me? I'm completely afraid one of these days, Callahan and Sanders find me, I'm screwed and so they, it isn't their fault but it isn't also mine...what the fuck I even think about it? I only have my clothes, my shoes and my fucking 8mm to defend myself, well at least I have to admit something, I feel like I'm in a mission sent by the CIA and then lie about it because you're an undercovered agent and pretend to be a character whose performace 24/7, then record it in a microphone, at least Mrs.SKG have no idea I've got one in my back...I need to tell Sara something, I'm not sure if this time I could be pretending to be somebody else or be myself at last"_ \- thought Pam. In fact, what if Pam has to lie about everything in order to protect herself? When will be the time the truth be given away? Time's running out and the danger is increasing, at some point, the poor girl is about to freak out and so her loved ones, what would ever happen if her enemies accidentally kill the wrong target? There are a tone of questions, more questions than answers. As everything seems to be alright and no one ever suspects about the three guests, Pam says to Sara: I'm not sure if I can be myself here, I mean be myself emm...as I am and not the girl everyone thinks I am *worried* 

SARA: you don't have to pretend to be another person my friend when you're with me and Gareth but your job is...I don't know how to describe it it's... *sighs*

PAM: its good but sometimes its harsh, I mean I don't know what privacy really is cuz I'm under surveillance 24/7, the CIA knows exactly where I am now and what I'm even doing; emm...so it makes you shut up your inner emotions, I have the gun in my bag, look at my 8mm it's here *quiet* *sighs*

SARA: Hey look!

Straightaway when Pam shows her gun to Sara, Gareth enters the room fastly and stares at the two girls _"I hope Jennifer wouldn't say anything about guns, we're not gonna kill anyone but my duty as an analist is to get into the system but what I'm gonna do if Dave stares at me? He's so freakingly gorgeous and handsome and I wanna eat him with nutella"_ \- thought Gareth

GARETH: hey girls, what's up? *curious*

SARA: is it charged with bullets? 

PAM: it only has three freaking bullets, I need more of them guys

GARETH: I'm not sure if here you can get bullet supplies so easily as in America, I mean will...

SARA: I don't think it's gonna be easy for any of you, we may get into trouble and then end up like Piper Chapman in Lithfield *worried*

GARETH: So will we ask Dave to

PAM: fuck, there's no way you can do that! I mean, I don't think he's that type of man who loves buying any kind of weapon

GARETH: ok, so we'll wait patiently

PAM: that's good, mmm I'll be back in a few minutes

By the time, Pam explores the house carefully and sees a room with the door opened, there she gets into the room slowly without making any noise; _"so this is Callahan's new target, I don't think she is related to the CIA or something, not with me cuz I'm a Private First Class ntelligence Agent, she looks cute and has a resemblance to her dad and some of her mom, let me see the closet, oh my Gosh, that trench coat looks exactly like mine which I'm wearing, that's sorta creepy but ok let's see...make up, gloss, a brush, toothpaste, soap, Chanel no.5, a picture of her as a little girl with both of her parents, wow you should take care of them girl, they look nice and lovely, I think she can be a good ally for us but what would happen if the director finds out? I'd turn into a dangerous target, the most wanted person, fuck I should hide in the closet or even behind the bed but I'll take my trench coat, I think blondie wouldn't mind about finding this on her bed and if she finds my 8mm and says something, I'd paralize her but I'd better talk to her like she's Sara or Gareth or even Jo"_ \- thought Pam while she was sneaking into Stella's stuff! Hours later, someone enters the house, greets her mom with a hug and suddenly goes to her room to chill out, as Pam can clearly feel someone's footsteps, she goes and hides somewhere Pam couldn't be barely seen; as she feels someone gets into it, here the blonde girl sees an ID check and a gun on her bed _"who would bring those things here? Pamela is a...no,no,no, I remember one of my uncles mentioned a girl with a trench coat but this looks like, what the hell is that? It looks like a sensor and..."_ \- thought Stella. Immediately Pam turns around and says: hello, first of all don't dare and touch my things without my permission, they're mine! The blonde looks at her in weird way and says: are you Pamela...???

PAM: yes, I'm Pam Woods and you? *quiet* 

STELLA ROSE: I'm Stella Rose, emm what is it?

PAM: that's my ID and my 8mm, I forgot, that's my trench coat

STELLA ROSE: *surprised* oh my God, do you work for the police? *nervous*

PAM: no, I don't work for the police, not for the FBI, not the Interpol or even the ICP

STELLA ROSE: so where do you really work? I'd like to know *curious*

PAM: ok, I'm gonna tell you where I work but with one condition

STELLA ROSE: I don't think you're a drug dealer but ok just tell me

PAM: I'll tell you but you swear you won't tell this to anyone

STELLA ROSE: ok, tell me I hear you

PAM: well, although everyone thinks I'm a freelancer or a college student, I'm a PFC _(Private First Class)_ Special Undercovered Intelligence Agent from the CIA, nice to meet you Stella, your mom is a really nice person 

STELLA ROSE: *shocked* nice to meet you too Pam and also thank you, my mom is a really nice person and my dad is completely charming, emm...how long have you worked for them? *curious* *thoughtful* 

PAM: I've been trained by them since I was only 14 years old and I've been working for them since 16 until now and as an undercovered agent, I always carry a gun with me and what about you? 

STELLA ROSE: I'm about to get into college, is it cool? I mean just like James Bond or like agent Salt? 

PAM: *sighs* yes and no

STELLA ROSE: why no? don't get me wrong is that...

PAM: you're under surveillace 24/7 and you can't say anything, you can't question their authority as there are enemies insight and suddenly target you but don't worry, I'm ok with that and you shouldn't touch my stuff without asking oki?

STELLA ROSE: I'm sorry Pam but nevermind, I'm fine, do you want some cupcakes later? my mom will bring a 6 pack of them for everyone

PAM: that sounds great, don't forget to keep the secret Stella, please do it 

STELLA ROSE: I swear with my whole life, I'll never tell your secret to anyone, I'll keep my word

PAM: thank you so much, I see you later

After that strange moment, Pam goes back to her room with Sara, Gareth heard it all and recorded in his microphone, suddenly Stella who is in the other room, the one in front of Gareth's only thinks about keeping her word due to the risk it implies. Just in a second, Gareth logs in his laptop, then sends the requested classified information to the CIA director, as he finishes his duty as an analist, he immediately thinks about what to do but also _"Ok, I sent the info and as I heard the conversation between legally brunette and the blondie, I don't think she's bad, she can be an ally to save her parents' live and also ours, voilá"_ \- thought Gareth feeling concerned about what happened, he can't even think if he could ever be capable of seeing another person's life in total risk! As the boy continues sitting and doing stuff in his macbook, Sara and Pam talk with each other in low voice. 2 hours later, the boy goes downstairs as he clearly hears someone knocking the door twice. "Oh no, I hope it isn't Sanders or Callahan, those scumbags, I'll punch those two in the face and make them fucking suffer and..."- thought Gareth while took a sharp object to defend himself, straightaway he opens the door and without realizing, he accidentaly knocks Dave in the head and as a result, the singer falls down. Oh fuck! What I've done? No, I don't wanna think he's dead but fuck I'm so sorry Dave, I thought you were Richard Callahan- Gareth said to himself anxious; although the punch was minial, Dave surprisingly wakes up and feels like he's got a headache, tries to stand up little by little and says: hey, what happened? I've got a headache

GARETH: oh, you have a headache, for sure I'm Gareth Rogers, Pam's bff *nervous*

DAVE: oh, hi Gareth, I'm Dave Gahan

GARETH: ehh...I was confused but don't worry emm...sometimes I have to deal with anxiety and do shit

DAVE: don't worry, it's ok

GARETH: thank you so much emm...I'll go back to my room, au revoir

DAVE: *suspicius* ok

 

> _Got a secret?_
> 
> _Can you keep it?_
> 
> _Swear this one you'll save_
> 
> _better lock it in your pocket taking this one to grave_
> 
> _if I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_
> 
> _cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?!_

 

 

Later that day, he goes back to the room and tells Pam: hey ya! Dave's here emm...so you need to keep a low profile and so I am, it's necessary! Pam, are you listening to me?

PAM: I know that Ga *worried* I need more bullets for my 8mm

GARETH: we should put a microphone in the house cuz Callahan cracked the house's system *concerned*

PAM: what the fuck are you saying? How that son of bitch did that? I saw that coming up *upset*

GARETH: *sighs*

PAM: fuck! What are we gonna do? We're not even safe here *shocked*

GARETH: two minds think better than one, so we'd better fight and never give up, our job is in risk too

PAM: you're so damn right about it, I have to agree with you and what about the others?

GARETH: we hope, they'll be safe

At the moment the two continue talking over and over, Pam hears her phone ringing, who's calling at that time? Is it Jo or the Director?, so she takes her phone and sees a voice message 

> **_"I know where you are Pam Woods and Gareth Rogers, I'm watching you and I hope we ever meet again, we gotta have to talk a lot my fellow foes!"_ **

_"Oh no, we're so fucking screwed now! What are we gonna do? There's no more place for hiding, I think it's time to do something and take it in our own hands"_ \- thought Pam feeling frightened and the same goes for her friend Gareth who feels shocked!

 

Minutes later, Sara gets into the room as she can see her friends absolutely scared about a new death threat against them, there she starts talking with them while Stella who is now outside, hears it all and says to herself: my parents should never know what's going on in this house, with the guests, never ever, they should never find out what they're doing because I'll keep my word and never...they will never find out cuz it's a secret and secrets shouldn't be told and also I promised Pam not saying anything about her real life job...

 

Will this lead to new trouble? 

 

> _A fire needs a space to burn_   
>  _A breath to build a glow_   
>  _I've heard it said a thousand times_   
>  _But now I know_
> 
>  
> 
> _There's a fragile tension_   
>  _That's keeping us going_   
>  _It may not last forever_   
>  _But oh when it's flowing_

 

Some secrets will never last forever 


	2. Fragile tension: 1, 21 guns!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems ok until Jennifer comes back home with lots of cupcakes and invite all the people to the living room, hours later, she'll find out a weapon in her daughter's room, will this lead to new trouble? what would happen if Jennifer finds out the truth about Pam and her husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the chapter 8; A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave

As they both feel like their enemies are tracing them everywhere, Jennifer comes back home with such an awesome surprise: strawberry, vainilla and chocolate cupcakes, here she greets Dave with a quick kiss and says: hi my dear *kisses him*

DAVE: that look delicious, are there 12 cupcakes?

JENNIFER: yes, of course dear and everyone can choose the one they like to eat

DAVE: that sounds good Jen *aches* emm my head...

JENNIFER: is everything ok? Who...emm did somebody punch you or...?

DAVE: I just had a little accident dear, you don't have to worry about it Jen, I'm feeling good now *smiley*

JENNIFER: ok, don't forget to put some crème or take pills

DAVE: thank you so much dear

JENNIFER: you don't have to thank me, let's call everyone here

DAVE: ok, that sounds cool

Meanwhile the couple continue talking to each other, Pam and company go downstairs, "I'm not sure if I can handle myself with seeing them together, it could break my heart a little or maybe into million pieces, I can't stand the fact I'm the other woman, what I'm doing?"- thought Pam as she shows a big smile in front of them when in fact the girl feels competely jelaous as she's the mistress, the other woman, the second choice and not his partner in crime! Suddenly when everyone arrives, Jennifer takes all the delicious cupcakes and all of them take the one they like most, here she starts the conversation with the guests, specially any topic in display and it also includes their goals in life! At the moment voices are heard at the same time, just like they're syncronized. Pam, I'd like to ask you a question: Are you going to college?- said Jennifer, before Pam can give her an answer, she feels a little bit frozen "oh fuck, I think I have to lie again and again, I'm not sure if she'd ever know what I'm really doing for a living"-thought Pam a bit nervous. 

PAM: I'm not attending college at the moment due to my work, I work part and full time

JENNIFER: *curious* so where do you work? what's your job?

PAM: I'm a freelancer and I work as an analyst *lies* *accuracy to the truth?*

JENNIFER: oh, good for you, is it similar to programming?

PAM: similar but also different

GARETH: I'm a computer programmer Jen, I daily see how to make new prototypes and even increase more security barriers *lies* *almost accurate*

JENNIFER: that's awesome, what do you think of that Dave?

DAVE: not bad, I think it's excellent, you go boy *thoughtful*

GARETH: thank you so much *glad*

JENNIFER: and Sara, where do you work?

SARA: I'm a journalist and a blogger, I'm about to finish my studies next year so I can't wait for graduation *happy*

PAM: congrats sista! I'll be there *happy* 

GARETH: you go Sara! *excited*

 _"At least I hope these two aren't hackers or something like that but they seem such nice and charming people, Pam looks so sweet and Gareth, shy, I think they're honest and they're telling me the truth about their jobs, studies and of course, their lives, I'd like to wonder if Pam would ever mention us about her family, she only keeps talking about herself and her career, does she has a pet? I heard a cat, cats are cute and...well, if you see this girl acting weirdly, you should talk to her as if she was your child, the same goes for the boy"_ \- thought Jennifer as she listens carefully to their conversation. Sometimes it's necessary to pretend in order to hide the fact that Pam and Gareth work as spies in the CIA and they oughta protect at any single cost their duties, their secret missions, almost everything and everything! So when everyone finished eating their tasty cupcakes, Pam stands up and goes to her room to check if her stuff is in its place _"at least the gun is on the nightstand table and my ID is on my bag, ufff I feel relieved but I need to talk with Stella about what's really happening and I even saw something black in her room, is that my black box? if it's true, I'd ask her why she's got it, she shouldn't have it for God's sake! It's dangerous and the tapes are awful, my parents' fragile voices are there, just like a fragile and huge tension inside of me"_ -thought Pam after she washed her face for the third time. Hours later, after the girl took a short nap and got dressed and sat on the bed for about 20 minutes until she hears the woman screaming out loud, as if she ever finds out something awful in her home sweet home! _"fuck! now what's up man? eh!"_ -thought Pam as she can clearly hears it's Jennifer!

JENNIFER: Stella! Come here, what the fuck is this? *upset*

STELLA ROSE: mom, that's a gun but it isn't mine

JENNIFER: that's good to know, at least you will never have any intentions of buying a weapon and then hide it *upset* emm...do you know if this belong to someone else here? 

STELLA ROSE: no, I don't know mom, I have no idea

JENNIFER: I'm not a moron, I know someone is hiding this! *angry*

STELLA ROSE: but I don't know, ask anyone else here, please calm down 

JENNIFER: I'm gonna call your father! 

DAVE: why are you so angry? what happened?

JENNIFER: you don't have to ask, what is this? A gun, right? don't you see it? 

DAVE: I can see you have a gun but be careful my sweetie

JENNIFER: *sighs* is this yours Dave?

DAVE: no, I just wouldn't buy a gun, for what reason? *questions*

JENNIFER: this things should be taken out of here...

From the nice conversation to a fragile tension and suddenly the bomb is about to explode! The couple is about to start an argument when Pam gets into Stella's room and says: Jennifer, calm down, we can talk

JENNIFER: is this yours Pam?

PAM: of course it's mine, it's my gun and you don't have to worry about it *calm* 

JENNIFER: Pam, why do you even have a gun and bring it to my house? *upset*

PAM: because it belongs to me and be careful with your words ok?

JENNIFER: hey girl, what do you think you're doing Pam? Guns aren't allowed in my house

PAM: first of all, you're not my mother and you can't tell me what to do or not with my gun and I have even my own reasons to carry it with me

JENNIFER: hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you *angry* Pam, you'd better get rid of this or I throw that shit to the trash! 

PAM: this ain't a shit for your information Madame knows it all, it's an 8mm and I need a new one soon

JENNIFER: repeat that again Pam! You should apologize to me and this is not the USA, this is England, ok?

PAM: I'll do it, I get it, I'll buy a new one

JENNIFER: oh fuck! you even dare me to...where the hell are you going girl? *angry* I'm not done with you eh?!

When Jen found out Pam's gun messed with her daughter's stuff, she felt shocked and also upset. Although it was the emotion she felt during the argument, deep inside she knew she could've hurt the girl's feelings and sighs. Now that Pam goes out of the house, Gareth follows her and asks her: what's up Woods? 

PAM: Gareth, she's gone mad! I need you to hide this from her sight

GARETH. fuck! We're gonna save her life not kill her, well my dear friend I'm doing this for you

PAM: ok, thank you so much 

GARETH: that's what friends are for

 

Will this lead Pam to more trouble? Will Jen ever apologize to Pam for what she said???? 


	3. Fragile Tension: begin again the secret keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen regrets the fact she could've hurt Pam's feelings and wants to apologize for it, although this seems to start again and get along well during the stay, will Dave ever take advantage of it and cheat on his beloved wife one more time??   
> Will Stella keep the secret for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the chapter 8 of the fanfic A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave

_"I know she can't bring this kind of stuff at home but I know, I was right to be upset but did I hurt her? She could be like a child to me because this girl can be strong but also feel vulnerable at some point in her life, I think if we could talk, we can sort it out and get along well, I don't want to constantly fight with Pam, that would be awful for me, what can I do now? I hope she'd be able to speak out and know what's exactly on her mind and I also hope she could take it well"_ \- thought Jennifer who felt upset but also guilty as she had a strong argument with Pam that afternoon, will she ever apologize for her behaviour? Is this another cold war? Now the woman goes downstairs to look around the house and wonder where Pam is! _"I hope she didn't get lost, if she comes back..."_ \- she thought again and said to her daughter: darling, I don't want to see another weapon in the house and I hope Pam would ever take it well. At the moment Jennifer went downstairs, Dave followed her down...

STELLA ROSE: you should talk to her mom, Pam is a nice person, please do it mom 

DAVE: Jen, please give me another chance, I don't think her intentions are evil, she looks really nice 

JENNIFER: I know, I know, I know but she shouldn't have done something like that, she could've got hurt with that kind of gun for God's sake! *guilty*

STELLA ROSE: come on mom, please give her another chance ok? Pam can prove you she's such a nice and a good person, please do it

DAVE: didn't you hear our daughter? Do it for her, please

JENNIFER: ok, I'll talk with her when she's home because I don't see her anywhere, what about you?

DAVE: she must be with her friends hanging out or...

JENNIFER: Sara's taking a nap, so she must be with Gareth

 

Half an hour later, Pam comes back home with Gareth and before she can go to her room to lay on her bed which is literally think about everything she's done during her whole life and what she's gonna do in the future coming up; here Pam hears a familiar voice in a short distance as if it was behind the girl, it's Jennifer and she wants to talk with Pam (have a sincere apology and begin again, forgetting about ~~the bad time~~ the gun) 

JENNIFER: Pam, are you there? I heard you came home and didn't realize it

PAM: you're behind me and I can hear you clearly, what's up now?

JENNIFER: I'd like to talk with you, emm...

 

 _"I don't know what she really wants from me, I know you can be nice but that's scaring me as hell, are you being nice towards me and then you're gonna put a knife on me?  Jen must be fucking kidding because I will never give her any fucking personal information, it's risky, my life is in risk and so my job in the CIA, if I open my mouth, I'll end up behind bars for the rest of my life or even be tortured or given the death penalty"_ -thought Pam suspiciously, but she turns around and smiles nervously in front on Jennifer.

 

PAM: it's ok, you can talk to me, I can hear you and if it's about the gun, I'm sorry and I wanna apologize for what I said hours ago *fake regret* *quiet*

JENNIFER: it's me who have to apologize, Pam emm...I didn't meant to shout at you in that way, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I was upset *guilty* *calm*

PAM: I get it Jennifer but I'm also sorry cuz I behaved like a fucking twat emm...

JENNIFER: don't worry Pam, you were also upset and you know those things can happen but I have a reminder for you girl, first of all you shouldn't bring weapons to the house, specially guns like that, you know they're really dangerous and can get hurt and even die with by a shot! *determined* *worried* 

PAM: there's no need to worry about its use, I know how to use them Jen and I did it because of security, not because I wanted to plan and executate a murder of first degree

JENNIFER: *confused it's ok I understand you but please don't get hurt by using them, thieves and murderes use them, that's the reason why I don't buy guns and have them in my house *concerned* 

PAM: thanks a lot for telling me your point of view, it's such a long story about my relationship with guns...I'll go to my room

JENNIFER: *thoughtful* ok, promise me you'll never do that again Pam, I don't want to be worried

PAM: ok, I swear I won't bring a gun in this house

JENNIFER: thank you Pam

 

 _"How can I young girl ever be capable of buying a gun herself? I just don't get it, she can say it's for security but I personally thinks that freelancers doesn't use guns, it isn't necessary for them, is Pam hiding something from me? I don't want to think she lied to me about her job...so first Dave seemed to hide something from me and now Pam, what about Gareth? Is he hiding something from me too? I don't think Sara is hiding something because I saw her name once on a magazine as one of the best bloggers to talk with, sometimes I don't want to think that my own daughter is also keeping suspicious stuff with the two guests or even doing things she shouldn't be doing"_ \- thought Jennifer completely concerned about what would happen if some darkest secrets are revealed! 

After that Pam goes to her room and finds Sara laying to the bed next to hers, there she wakes her up and sits on the bed, suddenly the brunette girl with blue layers sees her phone, starts checking it and logs in Skype to make a videoconference call with Jo, minutes later Pam sees Jo's face and says: hello! Sara's taking a nap, hey Jo! How are you? my first day wasn't what I expected

JO: what happened my dear Pam? Did you have an argument with someone and you feel sad? 

PAM: I had an argument with Jennifer because of my 8mm gun, well you know who's her, don't ya?

JO: I know, she's Dave's wife and tell me what else happened phantom girl?

PAM: besides everything, every shit I'm fine Jo, what about my Chesty? How's that kitty cat? *meow* 

JO: he's right here sitting in my lap and he's meowing, just hear it Pam

PAM: awww my Chesty *meow* *meow* I bet he's chubby as always emm...Jo, Gareth's here too

JO: oh I didn't know that, is he there too?

PAM: he's in his room, hehehe phantom girl is visible lol 

JO: well in my case, I feel good and so Chesty but he misses you a lot, his face looks like where's my mommy? 

PAM: my Chesty I'll be there soon, ok *meow* hehehe emm...Jo, hold on...

Unfortunately when Pam holds on the videocall on Skype to see her room's surroundings, someone else get into the conversation without asking, is it any of her worsts enemies doing a face to face through network? Hello Woods, remember me, eh? Bitch! I'd like to tell you one more time, you belong to me and you know perfectly what I'm gonna do to your friends and to your dumb fucking idiot Depeche lover whatsoever his name is ha ha ha *evil laughter* 

PAM: fuck you Ryan Sanders! Who do you think you are? I don't belong to you, I belong to myself, not to anyone else or you'd better fucking go away *furious*

RYAN: or I'll kill you with no mercy, I know exactly were you are, someday I'll go with my people and kill you and kill everyone in that house! *determined*

PAM: stay away from them, stay away from me motherfucking son of bitch! *angry* *afraid*

RYAN: I won't do it because I've been looking for you, it took me ages to find you my dear whore attention seeker! *evil look* 

PAM: *afraid* go away!!!!!!! I don't wanna see you motherfucker!! *fed up*

Immediately Pam logs off Skype and feels like panicking, there her bestie Sara comforts her with a hug over a new death threat against the ones she loves most; in just a few seconds Sara goes to the bathroom which is in the bedroom, washes her face and tells Pam she'll be out for a few minutes and then come back later. At the same time, Pam feels like panicking and starts screaming, she's about to cry but this time, she swallows her tears and pretends to be fine; meanwhile, Dave hears someone screaming upstairs _"what happened? I hope those guys who sent death threats to us aren't doing this to Pam, I remember she told me Ryan was her ex but how can he be such a jerk to her? Well, he's evil, he sent death threats against your family and friends, well I know there's an upcoming party and I'd like to invite Pam, I want to spend a little bit more time with her, now that we can be a bit closer...I hope Jen will never find out what I'm doing neither my daughter!...I hope Pam's alright"_ \- thought Dave as he walks to the room Pam is. When he successfully arrives outside the guest's room, Pam literally locked herself in order to calm on her own until she hears a familiar voice near to the wooden door: is everything ok? *knocks the door x2* Hello? Pam, is it you?

Miraciously the singer hears a reply: it's me, come in but I'll open the door

DAVE: did you just lock yourself in the bedroom? 

PAM: yes, security matters

DAVE: *suspicious* are you ok? Pam, tell me something please 

PAM: *panics* I think so, that jerk son of bitch emmm...he emm...

DAVE: was it Ryan? What did he do to you? 

PAM: he sent another death threat, you should be careful Dave, he wants to kill your family, he wants to kill me, this is outta control!!!! *frightned*

DAVE: *scared* but why? My family didn't do anything to him neither the guys

PAM: he's basically stalking me every single day of my life and other people at some point, I'm gonna freak out, do you know where's Jennifer? She needs to know there's a freak out there and that's the fucking reason why I brought a gun *panics* *upset*

DAVE: *sighs* emm...hold on, Jennifer knows also about the threats but not about us! 

PAM: *confused* what the...? No, no, no, no, there's no way someone's gonna do something, I'll take it...

DAVE: calm down, calm down, look at me sweetie, don't be afraid

PAM: I'm not sure if I can handle with it, I'm ok but I gotta protect myself against my enemies at any cost and so you, your family matters, you woul...wouldn't let them die

DAVE: no, I won't let that happen to anyone and you have me, I can protect you from them and I'll be by your side

PAM: thanks for telling me that, at least I can feel better for now...

Meanwhile the two continue talking to each other, as they look deeply into each others eyes, Dave holds her face and kisses her softly, Pam kisses him back; therefore Pam's puts her hand in his shoulder so he puts his lower, like on her hips and then it intensifies as the singer realized his wife is outta the house; suddenly he crawls on top of her and continue kissing, although this would lead to such a passionate moment between the lovers, Pam hears footsteps near her room, immediately opens her eyes wide, pushes Dave off her in order to hide in the bathroom and locks herself in. What's worse than hearing footsteps while having a makeout session with your mysterious lover? To find out his partner came home early: Darling, I'm home! _"of fuck! It's Jennifer, what I'm gonna say now? I hope she will never find out what Pam did with me ooppss"_ -thought Dave nervous, here he wakes u faster and sits on the chair next to the bed.

DAVE: Jen, I'm glad you're home *fake smile* 

JENNIFER: How are you my dear love? *quick kiss* 

DAVE: fine, what about you? Did you buy something?

JENNIFER: no, I just was window shopping and you?

DAVE: I'm a little tired but this bed is comfy

JENNIFER: ummm...taking about comfy, have you seen Pam? I'm not sure if she's with her friends or with Stella

DAVE: phantom girl? No, I haven't see her anywhere *lies* 

JENNIFER: really? I bet you see her somewhere, that's her room, so

DAVE: *thoughtful* emm...I just

JENNIFER: Hey Dave, what's going on? Tell me, I bet she hid somewhere else in the house, what about the closet?

DAVE: no, no, no, no, no, no she isn't in the closet

JENNIFER: So where she is? Don't lie to me 

DAVE: I'm not lying sweetheart

JENNIFER: ok, I want to believe you, Pam where are you? We're not gonna eat you alive 

Although Dave cheated on his beloved wife again one more time with the young girl, in such an unexpected moment, the couple hear a voice: La toilette! Je suis dans la toilette!

JENNIFER: I'm glad you're ok but can you say that again in english? I don't speak french

PAM: I'm in the bathroom Jennifer, I'm about to throw up everything!

JENNIFER: oh no, tonight you'll be having chicken soup and it will be the same for 2 days

PAM: oki, thank you, I love chicken soup Jen

DAVE: is everything ok?

PAM: yeah, I've just thrown up, good night everyone 

JENNIFER: good night and don't forget to go downstairs to have your chicken soup

PAM: ok, I'll be there...

 

Hours later everyone is asleep, Pam and Sara are in their room and say good night

 

> _Bury all your secrets in my skin_   
>  _Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins_   
>  _The air around me still feels like a cage_   
>  _And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_
> 
> _I'm lost in you everywhere I run_  
>  Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
> Lost in you, something I can't fight  
> I cannot escape  
> I could spend my life lost in you! Lost in you!
> 
> _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead??!!??_

 

 


End file.
